Koyonplete Wiki
Welcome to the KOYONPLETE Wiki Welcome to KOYONPLETE Wikia. KOYONPLETE is a company that develops and publish otome games for iOS, Android and Amazon such as Pure Love, Koi Gakuen, Koi Gakuen -Yaoi story-.In this page you can find more details about the games and the characters.Soon will be more updates! Bienvenido a KOYONPLETE Wikia. KOYONPLETE es una empresa que elabora y publica juegos otome para iOS, Android y Amazon como el Pure Love, Koi Gakuen, Koi Gakuen-Yaoi historia. En esta página usted puede encontrar más detalles sobre el juego y los personajes. Pronto habrá más actualizaciones! 'Very Soon "The Seal of Lycoris"' 63909_517333848341224_1348355393_n.png 1234740_517035538371055_1523396485_n.jpg 1374080_517283025012973_31338089_n.png 1375004_517701928304416_1869903089_n.png 1377359_529007963840479_653455569_n.png 1380292_529001120507830_588795916_n.png 1382926_529006747173934_1699523654_n.png 1383639_529004860507456_1043730160_n.png Slideshow Love academy yaoi.jpg 181052 430799647009906 872558831 n.jpg Pure love.png Yota - love academy.jpg Togo - love academy.png Takumi - love academy.png Haku - love academy.png Souta - Pure love.jpg Masaki - Pure love.jpg Leon - Pure love.png Kanata - Pure love.png Hiroki - Pure love.jpg ★★You are the heroine!★★ You will become the heroine in the novels, and you will be able to have a lot of interesting romantic experience! There are novels where your choice will affect the ending. Moreover, there are more than one character you can go after. The more you play, the better you can understand the story! ★ ★ Tú eres el protagonista! ★ ★ Usted se convierte en la heroína de las novelas, y usted será capaz de tener un montón de interesantes experiencias románticas! Hay novelas que su elección afectará el final. Por otra parte, hay más de un carácter se puede ir tras. Cuanto más juegues, mejor se puede entender la historia! ★★ There are many Romantic illustrations in this application!★★ We aim to provide you with the best quality from popular artists and illustrators! These illustrations can be seen if you use items to collect them into the ALBUM. You can view them any time you like! ★ ★ Hay muchas ilustraciones románticas en esta aplicación! ★ ★ Nuestro objetivo es ofrecerle la mejor calidad de los artistas populares e ilustradores! Estas ilustraciones pueden ser vistos si utiliza elementos a recogerlos en el álbum. Usted puede verlos en cualquier momento que te gusta! ★★ Let's get the party started!★★ You will be able to see everyone's comments LIVE! You can comment as much as you want per scene. Don't like that? No problem, just go to SETTINGS and you will be able to turn off the comment ticker. ★ ★ Vamos a empezar! ★ ★ Usted será capaz de ver los comentarios de todos LIVE! Puedes comentar todo lo que quieras por escena. ¿No te gusta eso? No hay problema, vaya a la configuración y usted será capaz de apagar el comentario ticker. ★★It's all for free!★★ "This application is free until midway through the story. However, if you spend 'JEWEL', you will be able to read the stories for free. As a login bonus, you can also earn 'JEWEL' for free. For those who would like to read at their own pace, it is possible to purchase an item called the 'NOVEL PASSPORT'. This will allow you to read ahead even when you are out of 'JEWEL'. Besides, you can read as many times as you want! Now that's a great deal, isn't it?" ★ ★ Es todo gratis! ★ ★ "Esta aplicación es gratuita hasta la mitad de la historia. Sin embargo, si usted compra 'Jewel', usted será capaz de leer los cuentos de forma gratuita. Como un bono de inicio de sesión, también puede earn 'JEWEL 'de forma gratuita. Para aquellos que le gusta leer a su propio ritmo, es posible comprar un artículo llamado "pasaporte NOVELA '. Este le permitirá leer ininterrumpida, incluso cuando usted está fuera of 'JEWEL'. Además, se puede leer tantas veces como quieras ¡Ahora eso es una gran cosa, ¿no? " ★★More Stories await you!★★ Right now, we have novels in the categories of school life, first love, idols, suspense, history, comedy...etc. More stories will be added each month! Check them out when you can! ★ ★ Más historias te esperan! ★ ★ En este momento, tenemos novelas en las categorías de la vida escolar, el primer amor, los ídolos, suspense, historia, comedia, etc ... Más historias se añaden cada mes! Échales un vistazo cuando puedas! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Game Category:Otome Game Category:Anime Category:Visual Novel Category:Japanese Category:Shoujo Category:Music Category:School Category:Fantasy